Current information delivery networks often include separate networks optimized for the delivery of video on demand (VOD) content and for the delivery of linear programming, such as a real time or broadcast television. The VOD networks are typically IP networks, optimized for HTTP adaptive streaming, in order to deliver video programs to client devices upon request. In contrast, linear programming is typically delivered via a network optimized for IP multicast of large files. The networks used for multicast distribution of linear programming may need to be secured to prevent reception by unauthorized users. In some types of networks, the information may be delivered to edge devices which perform modulation, for example quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM), for delivery to gateway interface devices, such as set top boxes.
The use of these separate networks incurs a cost to the network provider for hardware and maintenance, and increases the complexity of network operations. In addition, operating multiple types of networks makes it difficult to efficiently utilize available network bandwidth.
It would be an improvement in operating cost and efficiency if these and other services could be packaged more efficiently, taking into account real time network conditions, and offered over a simplified network.